Affection: RussiaxChina
by sweetseaangel
Summary: China is a little undecided on how to act with Russia.


China impatiently tapped his fingers at his knees. Another 'friendly' visit to tighten affairs across the world. The current one they are dealing with his boss is Russia. He sighed, nearly audibly, just enough for his boss to hear.

Russia was smiling the whole time. He was half listening to the conversation and half looking at China. He had a long black hair tied up in a low ponytail and dark brown eyes. China suddenly looked at him. Russia gave a little wave. China just bowed in recognition to his greeting. Russia's smile fell a bit.

At last the visit was over. China walked a little faster than before. As he went out of the mansion, he was immediately greeted by his little siblings.

"Big brother China is back!" they screamed with delight as they gathered around him.

"I'm back aru~. Have you all been good while I was gone?"

"Yes! We had fun in the snow!"

"Really?" China looked around the snow covered ground. Sure enough, there were mounds of snow and some of his siblings still have bits of snow stuck in their clothes and hair.

China smiled. He started to brush the snow off his siblings one by one. Some of them weren't used to snow so he fixed their mufflers and coats.

Russia was standing by the steps. General Winter and his current boss were standing on each side of him. Russia suggested that they give a proper goodbye to China and his boss. He stared at China while he buttoned a coat to Taiwan.

Japan and Hong Kong glared at Russia. Japan didn't like the way this foreign country was staring at his brother and Hong Kong disliked the way Russia was looking at them.

"Japan? Hong Kong? Is there something wrong?"

Hong Kong clutched at China's sleeve; he looked at Russia and said, "Who is he?"

"He's Russia, the nation that I am visiting today. Everyone, be nice."

One by one, the Asian nations introduced themselves to Russia. He just stared back. They all look alike, some have the same hair colour and some shared the same eye colour. He felt a familiar feeling. The same rush when he wanted something. China was surrounded with this warmth, this happiness. Russia, also wanted to experience the same thing. China's little brothers and sisters were different from Ukraine and Belarus. He tilted his head slightly to his boss and whispered, "I want to become one with China."

Japan knocked on China's door, silently hoping that he would be asleep. A shuffle of steps and the door slid open.

"What do you need in this ungodly time aru~?" asked China, rubbing his eyes. His usual tied up long hair was let loose and there were small ink drops on his usually clean chinos. Japan sighed. _'He's obsessed with calligraphy. Again.'_

"Russia's here." Japan said in a dull voice, and then he looked up at his older brother's facial expression. China's lips smiled a bit and his eyes seemed to sparkle. This time it wasn't Japan's imagination, a small hint of pink flush started to show on China's cheeks.

"I see. Tell him to wait for a while." he replied as he closed the door. China nervously glanced at the paper he was working on. He opened a rectangular lacquered box and carefully placed the paper in it.

"China said to wait for a while." said Japan in a monotone voice. He gestured for Russia to take a seat.

"Japan, this is my younger sister Belarus." Russia said as he gestured to a young girl with almost the same features as Russia. Her hair was snowy white and she had a cold haughty look on her face.

"Nice to meet you." he just said as he bowed, not so deeply. Surprisingly, Belarus returned the greeting. Then Japan realized that Russia's hand was on her back, forcing her to bow.

'_Geez, these foreigners are difficult to get along with.' _Japan thought as he went upstairs again and knocked on Korea's room.

"Oh, it's Japan. What do you need?" asked Korea. He was holding a video game controller in his right hand and his left hand had cheese powder on them.

"We have a visitor."

"In this time?" exclaimed Korea. Then he paused and held up his cheese covered hand up, "Wait, wait let me guess. Is this visitor, Russia?"

Japan just nodded. "Anyway, it seems like China will have to prepare himself for a bit longer. Can you do the honour of entertaining our guest?"

"What? Entertain? Are you asking me to perform a circus act in front of him?"

Japan narrowed his eyes. Then he added, "Belarus is with him."

Korea's eyes widened. In a burst of delight he wrapped his arms around Japan and swung him in a happy dance. "Ay, why didn't you say that earlier daze~?" And just like that, a temporary distraction was taken care of.

China nervously handed Russia the lacquered box. He had sent Korea back to his room. He didn't want anyone on his household to know about this feeling he had with Russia. It was something he considered personal, not for personal gain or politics.

"Thank you da~ It makes me happy that you'd make something for me in spite of your busy schedule."

A hot flush was forming in China's cheeks. Again. He focused on the jade dragon on the table. "It's not something really special. Just some bunch of Chinese characters that you want."

"But it is special. Since China made it, that's what makes it special." Russia smiled. He stood up and sat beside China; he placed his head on China's lap and sighed.

A hotter feeling started to spread to China's body. He was now fully aware that his face was red so he just covered the lower half of his face with his sleeved arm. Then suddenly he felt alarmed, what if Japan suddenly went downstairs? What if Belarus suddenly got impatient waiting and went inside?

"R-russia, you're kind of heavy. Can you…"

Russia's happy expression fell. He stood up and said, "I'm sorry for coming at this hour da~ You see, I'm really confused about this time difference thing. I'll just see you tomorrow at the world meeting." Russia handed the invitation to him. "Germany is the host country this time."

The hot sensation that flooded China's body suddenly disappeared. He felt as if a cold bucket of water was splashed at him. Composing himself he just stood there and waved goodbye. As soon as Russia left, he sat on couch. Placing his hands over his face, he tried to breathe normally. _'If I wasn't a country then…'_ Startled by his thoughts he shook his head, "Ay, why am I thinking these kinds of things aru~?"

At the world meeting, Germany was explaining about the current agenda. As usual, Germany was stressed enough with disciplining Italy Veneziano. Austria suggested that they take a break for a while. Sighing, Germany consented.

As the rest of the countries went outside, China just wanted to stay inside the meeting room with Germany.

China was nervous about talking to Russia, nervous that he might fling his arms around him and... _'What am I thinking about aru~'_ Shaking his head he fixed and scribbled some notes in the agenda given, just as an excuse to stay inside the room. Worriedly, he glanced at Germany who was massaging his temples.

"Here you go aru~ I often use this whenever headaches strike me." China pulled out a small green bottle of ointment from his pocket, pouring a bit of it in his palm; he started to apply them on Germany's temples.

Relaxing, Germany uttered thanks.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Russia came in. "China! I've been looking for you." And he dragged the Asian nation out of the room leaving Germany in a confused state.

"Ay, what on earth are you doing aru~?" Turning to the closing door, China shouted, "Make sure to apply them whenever it hurts!"

China was pushed farther until the wall hit his back. Looking up at the taller nation, Russia was smiling menacingly.

"Do you have any special relationship with Germany?"

'_Wha-'_ A cold feeling was rushing through his skin. Fear.

"Is that the reason why you won't be affectionate to me?"

"NO!"

Russia was stunned. "B-but yesterday, at your house…."

China slapped Russia's chest but it just thumped. "I-I was just being…. I was nervous that Japan or Hong Kong or any other younger sibling of mine would see us. I was just happy when I saw you."

A shocked expression filled Russia's face then he smiled. As he was about to hug China, they heard a voice in the hallway.

"OI RUSSIA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO CHINA?" Japan shouted. Korea was beside him and was trying to calm him and Hong Kong down.

Smiling, Russia carried China in a bridal style and said, "Becoming one with him, da~"

Japan and Hong Kong's faces turned to white in shock. Korea smirked and held on to the two nations, preventing them to get closer. Turning back to Russia he shouted, "I'll hold on to them as long as I can daze~. Just keep your promise that I get to date Belarus."

"Wha- What did you just say Korea?" asked Japan, "Who are you dating?"

"Hmm? It's Belarus."

Japan cracked his knuckles. Facing Korea, a similar evil aura was oozing out of Japan. Smiling he asked, "Can you repeat what you said? Who are you dating?"

With China in his arms, Russia ran out of Germany's place. Leaving Korea to take care of Japan and Hong Kong.


End file.
